


a portal between us

by katiesaygo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9755297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: Rabbit’s foot taps impatiently against the ground, on stand by a few feet away to portal Mulan back home, and Alice sighs, Rabbit never likes to be kept waiting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the femslash100 drabble tag 7 prompt: [alice/mulan - return](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6018892#t6018892)

Rabbit’s foot taps impatiently against the ground, on stand by a few feet away to portal Mulan back home, and Alice sighs, Rabbit never likes to be kept waiting.

Regardless, Alice would stretch this moment out forever if she could.

"I hoped you would be staying longer," she admits.

Mulan's expression flickers, but Alice isn't sure with what. The thought crosses her mind that Mulan might want to stay and she immediately squashes it down. Wishful thinking can be just as tricky as wishes themselves.

"There's someone back in the Enchanted Forest I promised I would help."

Alice lets out a sigh she doesn't have the heart to disguise, "I see."

Mulan had never mentioned her reason for being so adamant in finding the Enchanted Forest again- that it was a person.

"But, perhaps—" Mulan's hands raise, hesitate for a moment, before taking hold of Alice's, "Perhaps, I could return...after her quest is over."

It takes a moment for Alice to process the shift in what she'd thought had been the situation at hand, and only another moment for her to close the distance between them to kiss Mulan.

"I would like that very much."

Her grin is wide enough to rival the Cheshire Cat's, she's sure, and Mulan's isn't far behind.

"Then I will," Mulan laughs, her cheeks red, and Alice doesn't think she's ever see anything more wonderful in all of Wonderland, "I will return."

Alice likes the sound of that—not a wish, but a promise.


End file.
